Goodbye Babygirl
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: Brooke dies at the hospital after a car crash. But then as an angel she goes back down and says goodbyes. Brucas, Jeyton. Please R&R! Summary sucks...but the story is worth ready.


**A/N: ****The song is Lightning Crashes by Live. **

Goodbye babygirl

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
her placenta falls to the floor  
the angel opens her eyes  
the confusion sets in  
before the doctor can even close the door_

They waited and waited. Hoping she would be okay. Especially her husband Lucas and there three children Stephanie age 3 and Max age 11 and Julia age 15. They waited in the hospital waiting room along with Nathan and Haley and their son James age 17. Mouth was there and his wife was on bed rest, Shelly. Rachel single and living life was mumbling, actually she was praying and pacing. Peyton and Jake hugged while Peyton cried in his chest. Skills and Bevin were they're too, Karen and Deb as well. And also Lily who was 17 too.

Then the doctor slowly walked out of her room. They all jumped. Lucas ran over to him first.

"Doc? How is she?" he asked.

Nathan, Peyton, and Haley stood behind him and listened.

"I'm sorry, the accident was-too horrible. I'm sorry we did everything we could. She's gone." He said. "I'll give you guys some time." He simply said and walked away.

Lucas's hands shook. "I can't breath." He choked out and turned around and walked a very fast pace.

"Luke!" Haley cried and she hurried after him.

Nathan and Peyton turned towards the others and shook their heads in defeat.

Nathan sighed and sat into one of the waiting chairs. He leaned his elbows on his knees and but his face into his face.

"Uncle Nathan." Said a small voice.

Nathan looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Why is everybody so sad?" Stephanie asked

Nathan sighed and lifted her onto his lap. "Well, you know why were here." Nathan began.

"Yea, mommy got into a car crash." Stephanie said.

"Yes and the doctors did everything they could but she's gone." Nathan said.

_Lightning crashes, an old mother dies  
her intentions fall to the floor  
the angel closes her eyes  
the confusion that was hers  
belongs now, to the baby down the hall_

"Where did she go? Is she coming back?" Stephanie asked.

Tears came down Nathan's cheeks right then and there. "No, mommy went to heaven." Nathan said.

"Heaven? But you only go there if you are dead." Stephanie said. Tears rimmed her eyes.

Nathan slowly nodded his head. "I'm sorry, she died." Nathan said.

Tears poured down her face. Then she placed her head into her uncle Nathan's chest and cried. Nathan placed his two arms around her and he leaned his head against her head.

-------------

Brooke slowly opened her eyes. She wore a white dress. All Brooke could see was white all around her. "Where am I?" she asked herself.

"Brooke." Said a woman's voice.

Brooke turned her head to a middle-age woman. Her hears was blonde.

"You know where you are. It's time to go." She said.

Brooke hesitated. "But what about my husband, my children, my friends?" Brooke asked.

"All in good time." The woman said.

Brooke bit her lip and stared down at the ground. "Please? Can I just go down there? And see them one more time?" she begged.

The woman hesitated. Then she nodded. "Quickly." Then she waved her hand and Brooke found herself staring at Lucas hugging Haley and sobbing she was crying too.

"Lucas." She whispered.

But Lucas didn't hear her. But Brooke hoped he could feel her. She slowly touched herself against his body. Lucas jumped away from Haley. suddenly feeling very cold.

"You okay?" Haley asked.

_Oh now feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the centre of the earth again  
I can feel it._

"Yea, something cold just touched my body.

Brooke the slowly placed her lips against his then Brooke touched Haley's shoulder and then disappeared.

Lucas slowly placed his hand on his lips.

"What are you doing?" Haley asked.

"My lips just felt very cold." Lucas said.

"My shoulder just did too." Haley said. "The heat in this place is retarded." She mumbled.

"No, I think it was Brooke. Saying goodbye." Lucas said.

Haley had knowresponse but Lucas did. He looked up at the ceiling and quietly siad. "Goodbye Babygirl, I love you." More tears came down his cheeks as he said goodbye.

----------

Then Brooke went to her son and kissed his cheek and then her daughter Julia, and he kissed her cheek too. She touched Peyton's, Jake's, Deb's, Karen's, James's, Bevin's, Skills, Mouth's, and Lily's shoulders. Then she reached her youngest daughter who was sobbing into Nathan's chest.

She touched Nathan's shoulder then she knelt down and kissed her daughters cheek. Then Brooke felt her felt fading away. The angel that brought her down here was helping her get back up so before she completely faded away she whispered.

_Lightning crashes, a new mother cries  
this moment she's been waiting for  
the angel opens her eyes  
pale blue colored iris, presents the circle  
and puts the glory out to hide, hide_

"I will always be with you, all.I love you all." Then she was gone.

"Did you here that Steph?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"It sounded like…" Nathan trailed off. Just saying her name brought more tears.

"I think it was mommy, saying goodbye." Stephanie said.

_Oh now feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the centre of the earth again  
I can feel it. I can feel it!_

_Oh now feel it comin' back again  
like a rollin' thunder chasing the wind  
forces pullin' from the centre of the earth again  
I can feel it. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! The story just cmae to me! Please R&R!!!! I love one tree hilll! also checck out my story "It can't be real, but it is" one of my other one tree hill stories with 6 chapters now. Thankyou! **


End file.
